The PowerPuffGirls (FtMB and OMG girlz) RATED K
by OMGgirlz1979
Summary: In This story, 3 young beautiful girls named Manisha, Paris and Imani, discover that they were born with Super powers, which then begins their journey of saving the day and fighting crime...but that's not all...because there's gonna be a lot more surprises and secrets involved with their life's...join us, as we travel through the world of craziness, surprises, DRAMA!, and more?
1. Quick explanetion

**_Ok now...before I begin this exciting story...I just want clear things first..._**

**_NOTE: for those who don't know who the OMG girlz are, you can look them up on Google and youtube_**

**_Ok, first off, what I did was, instead of actually having "the real_" _PowerPuffGirls in this story, I decided to have the OMG girlz being called the PowerPuffGirls, instead of the OMG girlz being "The OMG girlz". But in this story, the PowerPuffGirls mothers, are the OMG girlz, and the PowerPuffGirls are "EXACTLY" identical to them. Second of all, I've chosen "mos"t of the super villains from "The PowerPuffGirls", not all..._**

_**Here's a list of villains I chose:**_

_**Mojo Jojo  
**_

_**Him**_

_**Princess Morbucks**_

_**The Ganggreen Gang**_

_**Sedusa**_

_**and the RowdyRuffBoys**_

_**And I've also decided to add some more extra super villains of my own...and these are the ones so far: **_

_**Mindless Behavior (You should all know who they are)**_

_**The Black and White King (Made up by me)**_

_**Black Fire (From teen titans)**_

_**And I will be making a few more evil villains and there will be a cast call as well for 5 extra super villains, so yeah, that's coming soon...**_

_**Basically, This story is mainly a parody of some sort. So yeah...and I hope that your all going to enjoy this story**_

_**Peace xxxxxx :)**_

_**Sarah Kibala**_


	2. Introduction

**_(2012)_**

_"__Hey I'm __**Manisha**__", "Hey I'm __**Paris**__", "And I'm __**Imani**__", "And we are"..."__**THE POWERPUFFGIRLS**__". _

**_NOTE: I only want Manisha to talk for the rest of this_**

**_Manisha:_**_As you should all know...we've been living together all our lives, since our parents decided to get one big expensive mansion and live together as a family since they were really close friends...oh and by the way...My parents are Zonnique Pullins from the OMG girlz, and Jacob Latimore...who's now a REALLY big hit in the music industry...And I have a pretty freaky fact for yall, and its kinda cool too but...I look EXACTLY __**(100%)**__ the same as my mother did when she was 16, which is how old she was when she had me...I'm 16 by the way, and so is Paris, but Imani is 17..Oh and Bahja Rodriguez also from the OMG girlz and Diggy Simmons are Paris's parents, and Imani's parents are Breaunna Womack from the OMG girlz as well and Issa Thompson. Did you know that Paris ALSO looks EXACTLY __**(100%)**__ like her mum when she was 16 and the same thing for Imani, when her mum was 17. Ok, ur, anyways __***clears her throat***__ me and my girls are a girl group, duh!, and we sing, just like our mothers did..but there's something else about us as well...and do yall wanna know what THAT is!..weeeeeellll...Your gonna have to get readin this story if yall wanna know the other side of us...But first off..before we start off in the present...we're gonna be going startin off in the past for while...let's say...Monday 16__th__ September 1996..the day I was born..._


	3. The Birth of Manisha

**_Chapter 1_**

**_(Monday 16_****_th_****_ September 1996)_**

**_(New York City)_**

**_Jacob L POV_**

_So you all know who I am right __***smirks***__ yeah, it's your boy Jacob Latimore here. Right now I'm at the hospital with my family, Bahja, Breaunna and the Harris Family, and I bet yall I wondering why...well...It's because my wife Zonnique is in labour, which means she's gonna give birth today..BOY am I excited..And scared too obviously...oh and by the way, Bahja and Breaunna are also married too...Bahja is married to Diggy Simmons and she's also 8 months pregnant with his baby, and she's having a beautiful baby girl, which their gonna name Paris by the way...just like me and Zonnique are...oh, and Breaunna is also married too, and to Issa Thompson, and they both have a 1 year old daughter named Imani...isn't that sweet...well guys..Gotta go, Zonnique's about to push!_

**_(New York City Hospital)_**

**_(10:25pm)_**

**_(The delivery room)_**

_Midwife: Ok Zonnique, on the count of 3, I want you to give me a big push ok_

_Zonnique: Oh god, I'm so scared __***crying badly***_

_Jacob L: its ok baby, don't be scared, your gonna do just fine ok_

_Tiny: Yeah, you can do it sweetheart_

_Bahja: I'm gonna hold your left hand ok_

_Zonnique: Thanks Bahja __***Crying badly***_

_Bahja: No problem_

_Jacob L: And I'll hold your right hand ok baby_

_Zonnique: Thanks so much babe __***Crying badly***_

_Jacob L: My pleasure baby_

_Midwife: Ok now, on the count of 3...1...2...THREE!_

_Zonnique: __***Pushing***__ AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! __***crying badly***_

_Midwife: Fantastic, you're doing well, now I need another push from you ok_

_Zonnique: Ok __***breathing heavily***__ Ok __***crying badly***_

_Midwife: Ok now...PUUUUUSH!_

_Zonnique: __***Pushing***__ UUUUUUUUUURRRRGGGHH! __***Crying badly***_

_Doctor: Ok very good, I can see the head now, just one more push alright_

_Zonnique: Oooooh gooood, I'm so weak and tired...I don't think I can do it anymore...and this pain is killing me __***crying badly***_

_Jacob L: Come on, be strong babe, you only gotta do one more_

_Breaunna: Yeah common Zonnique, you're a strong girl_

_Midwife: Their right Zonnique, now common and lets have one more push and the baby's out ok_

_Zonnique: Ok __***crying badly***_

_Midwife: Great now PUSH!_

_Zonnique: __***Pushing***__ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! __***Crying badly***_

**_(The baby starts crying (10:30pm))_**

**_(10:40pm)_**

**_(Zonnique is sleeping in her bed while Jacob is sitting on the chair next to her bed sleeping as well. The baby suddenly starts crying..._**

_Zonnique: Hey Jacob, can pass the baby to me, she's crying_

_Jacob L: Ok baby_

**_*He gets up and picks up the baby, and he gives her to Zonnique*_**

_Zonnique: Awwwwww, don't cry baby, you must be hungry, well don't worry, cuz mommy's gonna feed you ok_

**_(Zonnique starts breast feeding her)_**

**_(Zonnique finishes and then burps her)_**

**_*The baby suddenly starts crying again*_**

_Zonnique and Jacob L: __***groans***_

**_*The baby starts giggling and laughing while playing with her toes*_**

_Zonnique and Jacob L: Awwwwwwwww_

**_*Zonnique gives her a kiss and puts the baby's pink pacifier in her mouth*_**

_Jacob L: Hey, have you thought of a name for the baby yet..Cuz I don't have no clue of a name?_

_Zonnique: Weeeellll...__***looking down at Manisha and talking to her* **__I'm gonna call you Manisha __***wiggling the baby's nose***_

_Manisha: __***giggles and laughs at the sound of her name***_

_Jacob L: Awwwwwww she likes it, and so do I_

_Zonnique: I know right, I'm so happy you both like it __***kisses Manisha's forehead***_

**_*Bahja, Issa, Diggy, Breaunna, Imani, Reginae, Lourdes, Shamra, Regin *Breaunna's mum*, Breaunna's dad, Bahja dad, Sandra *Zonnique's younger sister, she's 14*, Tip, Tiny, Zonnique's younger siblings, Zebeo, Jasmine *QT Jazz*, Zonnique's grandparents, aunties, uncles and cousins, Jacob's parents, grandparents, aunties, uncles and cousins, plus some of Zonnique and Jacobs other friends come running in the room like a bunch of wild animals all excited to see the new bundle of joy*_**

_Jacob L: Hey yall guys, calm down, you need to keep the noise down, Manisha is sleeping_

_Everyone: Manisha?_

_Bahja: Her name is Manisha?_

_Jacob and Zonnique: Yeah_

_Bahja: Awwww, that's a cute name_

_Breaunna: I know right_

**_*Manisha starts waking up*_**

_Everyone: Awwwwwwww_

_Reginae: She's so cute __***wiggling Manisha's nose***_

_Tiny: Awwww just look at my grandchild_

_Manisha: __***giggling and waving her arms in the air***_

_Everyone: __***Laughs***_

**_End of Chapter 1 _**

**_Chapter 2 coming soon_**

**_What do you think of this first chapter_**

**_And what do you think could "Possibly happen next*_**


	4. That Halloween Night

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Play this song while reading: watch?v=H8Id5jMKQh0_**

**_OMG girlz's outfit: _****_ . ?fbid=316914658452039&set=pb.100004005225272.-2207520000.1377085398.&type=3& theater _**

**_(12:00am _****_*Midnight*_****_)_**

**_(Thursday 31_****_st_****_ October 1996 _****_*Halloween*_****_)_**

******_(The Mansion with the OMG girlz, Diggy, Issa, Jacob L and the babies)_**

_Zonnique: Hey guys, we're going Jasmine's __**(QT Jazz)**__ house_

_Jacob L: What? At midnight?..It's too dark, and I really think that you girls should stay in the mansion and go in the morning _

_Imani: I know but don't worry, we're going with Zonnique's car so it should be fine_

_Jacob L: Ok fine but __**"please"**__ make sure that you 3 stay safe and stay away from trouble alright_

_Issa: Yeah and please don't let anything happen to you guys, you know that the kids need their mothers around as well as their fathers_

_Diggy: That's right_

_Imani: Ok don't worry, we "promise" to be safe ok_

_Bahja: And Diggy please make sure that Paris is ok _

**_NOTE: _****_Bahja gave birth to Paris on October 9_****_th_****_ 1996_**

_Diggy: Don't worry I will_

_Zonnique: Same for you Jacob, watch Manisha_

_Jacob L: Ight babe_

_Breaunna: You as well Issa, take care of Imani_

_Issa: Ight darling_

_Breaunna, Zonnique and Bahja: Byyyye_

_Jacob L, Diggy and Issa: Bye girls_

**_(They kissed their babies goodbye and left the house and got in the car, and Zonnique drove off)_**

**_(In the car..._**

_Bahja: So Zonnique, how long till we get there?_

_Zonnique: About 10 more minutes_

_Bahja: Ok_

_Breaunna: __***she turns around to the back window of the car and notices another car following them* **__Hey guys, can see the car behind us following us?_

_Zonnique: __***she looks at the mirror above her and notices the car***__ Oh my god yes, that car is no ordinary car, its MB's car_

_Bahja: Oh my god, Mindless Behaviour are following, but why, and what for?_

_Zonnique: We don't know...but we're just gonna have to try and make them lose us_

_Bahja and Breaunna: Ok_

**_*As soon as Zonnique starts driving to try and get away, Mindless Behaviour manage to drive faster than Zonnique and they go past her car and pull up in front of it*_**

_Zonnique: GIRLS! GET OUT THE CAR NOW AND RUUN!_

**_*They all get out the car and start running as fast as they can, but then MB start chasing after them with guns in their hands and they manage to catch up with them. Prodigy grabs Bahja's arm and pulls her towards him..._**

_Bahja: No please Prodigy don't kill me, I have a child at home and family, please let me live __***in tears***_

_Prodigy: Sorry Bahja __***Smirks***__ but what has to be done has to be done_

**_*He shoots her in the head and she dies instantly*_**

**_*Princeton grabs Zonnique and pushes her on the floor*_**

_Zonnique: Princeton please..You can't do this...I have a baby at home that needs her mother...your gonna kill a baby's mother are you? __***in tears***_

_Princeton: So...I don't care...that baby's mother can GO to HELL for all I care...Cuz SHE!...Is about to DIE!_

_Zonnique: __***putting her right arm out***__ NOOOOOOOOOOO! __***in tears***_

**_*Princeton shoots her in the stomach 2 times*_**

**_*Breaunna is still running away until Ray Ray points his gun at her and he shoots, making the bullet hit Breaunna directly in the neck and she dies instantly. Meanwhile, Zonnique is slowly dying as Roc Royal walks up to her and says..._**

_Roc Royal: Hasta la Vista, Baby__*Arnold Schwarzenegger impression*_

_Zonnique: Roc no __***She says quietly in tears***_

**_(Roc Royal shoots in her the stomach one more time and she dies instantly)_**

**_(Meanwhile back at the Mansion)_**

_Issa: __***Feeding Imani on the High chair***__ Hey Jacob, your phone is ringing_

_Jacob L: Ok bruh_

**_*He picks up his phone*_**

_Jacob L: Hello *__**other line talking***__...Yeah __***other line talking***__...Ok __***other line talking***__...WHAT! __***Other line talking***__...Oh my god! __***tears coming down his eyes***_

_Issa and Diggy: What's going on J?_

_Jacob L: It's the girls __***in tears***_

_Issa and Diggy: Oh my god what about em? __***worried***_

_Jacob L: Their..Dead? __***in tears***_

_Issa and Diggy: WHAT! __***tears coming down their eyes***_

**_End of Chapter 2_**

**_Chapter 3 coming soon_**

**_What do yall think of this chapter and what do you think the reason could be for Mindless Behaviour killing the OMG girlz?_**

**_Stay tuned to find out in..."The PowerPuffGirls" _**


	5. The Discovery

**_Chapter 3_**

**_(12 Years Later)_**

**_(Tuesday 9_****_th_****_ December 2008)_**

**_(The Mansion)_**

******_(The girl's auntie, Sandra, is busy cooking until she hears the door bell ring..._**

_Sandra: COMING! __***African accent/dialect***_

**_*Sandra runs to the door and opens it*_**

_Sandra: Oh hello girls __***African accent/dialect***_

_Manisha, Paris and Imani: Hey Auntie _

**_*They all group hug and the girls walk inside. Then the Ghost of the OMG girlz suddenly appear, but nobody can hear them or see them*_**

_Sandra: How was school? __***African accent/dialect***_

_Manisha: It was good Auntie_

_Sandra: Ok that's good, I'm going back in the kitchen now to finish my cooking ok __***African accent/dialect***_

_Manisha, Paris and Imani: Ok_

**_*Sandra goes back to the kitchen. As soon as Manisha sits down and takes a deep breath, ice comes out of her mouth*_**

_Manisha: __***Gasps***_

_Imani and Paris: __***giving her the wtf look***_

_Imani: __***Still giving her the wtf look***__ Giirrrrrrlll what did you just do?_

_Manisha: I don't know? __***Confused and shocked***_

_Paris: Did you just blow ice breath?_

_Manisha: I think so? __***Confused and shocked***_

_Imani: Wow! __***confused and shocked***_

_Manisha: Does anyone have an idea of how and why I just blew ice breath?_

_Paris: __***Getting up***__ Well, I'm really not sure? So I'm gonna go and a__**-*She trips over as she starts walking and ends up smacking her head against the table and falls backwards onto the floor***_

**_*Manisha and Imani start laughing their ass off, then Paris starts getting really angry at them and screams..._**

_Paris: __***Her eyes glowing bright red***__ SHUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP! __***Imani and Manisha are holding on to the chair and leaning backwards while the heavy wind of Paris's screaming is blowing in their faces as their hair is blowing up backwards***_

**_*As Paris is finished and is breathing heavily in great anger, Sandra walks in the living room in shock from hearing that scream*_**

_Sandra: EH eh?...WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE? __***African accent/dialect***_

_Paris: __***her eyes glowing bright red***__ Theeeeeeeyyyyyy __***Pointing to Imani and Manisha***__...were LAUGHING AT ME WHEN I TRIPED OVER AND HURT AND MY HEAD AND FELL BACKWARDS ONTO THE FLOOR!_

_Sandra: PARIS?...WHY ARE YOUR EYES GLOWING BRIGHT RED? __***Terrified***_

_Paris: Because I'm ANGRYYYYY!_

_Sandra: Ok..ok...IMANI AND MANISHA...WHAT WAS the meaning of that..EH?...WHY DID YOU LAUGH? __***African accent/dialect***_

_Imani: Weeell...I guess we found it funny *scratches the back of her neck*_

_Manisha and Imani: We're sorry Paris_

_Paris: __***her eyes go back to normal and she calms right down***__ It's ok *__**gets close to their face***__ JUST DON'T DO IT AGAIN! __***Eyes glowing red again***_

_Imani and Manisha: Ok! __***Terrified***_

_Paris: __***her eyes go back to normal and she calms right down* **__Good!__** *smiling***_

_Everyone: __***Laughing***_

_Paris: That scream was very unusual you know...and it definitely was __**"not"**__ a normal scream...it was just...a very powerful one...and it felt like a super power of some sort? __***confused***_

_Imani: You tell me __***she suddenly notices a spider crawling on Manisha***__ AIEEEEEEEEEEEE...A SPIDER!_

_Everyone __***Except Imani***__: WHERE?_

**_*Imani suddenly shoots a long lazer from her eyes at the spider, then making it land on Manisha's leg*_**

_Manisha: OOOOOOOOWWWWWW! __***holding on to her leg***_

_Imani: Sorry, I just freaked out...and then I shot a lazer out of my eyes? __***confused***_

_Manisha: It's ok...wait?...A lazer out of your eyes?_

_Paris: That's weird?_

_Imani: Can somebody __**"please"**__ tell me what's going on with us today?_

_Sandra: I can explain this...I know __**"Exactly"**__ what's going on, I just realised it now __***African accent/dialect***_

_Manisha: Ok, please tell us_

**_*Paris sits down with the girls and Sandra grabs a chair and sits in front of them*_**

_Sandra: Ok now, girls...you were all born with super powers __***African accent/dialect***_

_Imani, Manisha and Paris: WHAT!_

_Paris: Super powers?_

_Sandra: Yes...super powers...we were __**"all"**__ born with super powers, you guys, myself, your father and your mother, your grandparents, your other aunties, your uncles, your cousins, and __**"all"**__ of our generations to your ancestors..The 3 of you got your all of your powers as soon as you in your mother's womb, just like we all did __***African accent/dialect***_

_Imani: Wow!...this is SO COOL!_

_Manisha: We have super powers __***excited***_

_Paris: YAAAAAAAAY!...is the power we all just used the only one we have_

_Sandra: No!...you have __**"thousands" **__of them...but I warn you...you have to be __**"very careful"**__ with these powers...and they are __**"not"**__ to be played around with...because __**"a lot"**__ of __**"dangerous"**__ things have happened because of our powers...so they are __**"not"**__ to be taken as a __**"joke"**__...but you are allowed to use them if its necessary, ok...but whatever you do...when you are using your super powers__**..."please"**__ be __**"very"**__ careful when using them, ok? __***African accent/dialect***_

_Manisha, Paris and Imani: Yes auntie_

_Manisha: By the way Auntie...what dangerous stuff has happened?_

_Sandra: Eeeeehh...I don't think this is a good time to talk about this now...maybe some other time __***African accent/dialect* **_

_Manisha: Oh..ok __***sighs***_

_Paris: Hey Auntie...weren't you in the middle of cooking food?_

_Sandra: OH MY GOD YOUR RIGHT? __***African accent/dialect***_

**_*Sandra goes running into the kitchen*_**

_Paris: Hey girls...I've been thinking...you know since we're sisters, and we're best friends, and we also have __**super powers**__...we should think of a name for ourselves you know...for our group_

_Manisha: That's a great idea_

_Imani: EPIC cool_

_Paris: And I've got __**"just"**__ the thing...how about THE POWERPUFFGIRLS!_

_Manisha: That's EXCELLENT!_

_Imani: I LOVE IT! And WE should become SINGERS together too_

_Paris and Manisha: YES! __***Happy***_

**_*Sandra suddenly walks in..._**

_Manisha, Paris and Imani: Oh hey auntie_

_Imani: Is the food ok?_

_Sandra: Yes it is, I'm so glad it didn't burn __***African accent/dialect***_

_The girls: __***laughing***_

_Paris: Hey Auntie...we just came up with a name for our little group_

_Sandra: Oh really, what's the name __***African accent/dialect***_

_Paris: We now call ourselves..._

**_They all fly up to the ceiling and pose like this: . /_cb20100730032326/powerpuff/images/d/d1/PPG_ _**

**_Manisha_**_, __**Imani **__and __**Paris**__: __**THE POWERPUFFGIRLS!**_

_Sandra: Awwwwwww, that's so sweet __***she goes up to them and hugs them as they bring themselves down***__ congratulations_

_Imani: Congratulations?_

_Everyone: __***Laughing***_

**_The Ghost of Bahja_**_: Awwwwwwwww, look at our babies __***In tears of joy and sadness***_

**_The Ghost of Breaunna_**_: I knooooow, they've discovered their super powers__** *In tears of joy and sadness***_

**_The Ghost of Zonnique_**_: And They've decided to be just like we used to be...before we died __***In tears of joy and sadness***_

_The Ghost of Bahja and Breaunna: That's true __***sighs* *in tears of sadness***_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: I just wish that we could've been there with them properly right now __***in tears of sadness***_

**_NOTE: _**_The PowerPuffGirls__** "don't know" **__that their mums are dead __**:'(**_

**_End of Chapter 3_**

**_Chapter 4 coming soon_**

**_What do yall think of this chapter and what do yall think about the family having super powers_**


	6. The B-A-W-K It stands for something

**_Chapter 4_**

**_(1 Year Later)_**

**_(Wednesday 16_****_th_****_ September 2009)_**

**_(3:30pm)_**

**_(The Mansion)_**

**_NOTE: The Ghost of the OMG girlz is in their presence_**

**_(Manisha walks in the house with Imani and Paris from school into the living room, then Manisha then opens the lights and..._**

_Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MANISHA! _

**_*They all jumped up with presents in their hands and with Jacob L holding a pink, blue, and purple cake*_**

_Manisha: Awwwwwww, you guys...thanks so much_

_Everyone: You're welcome_

_Sandra: Now lets all celebrate this glorious day_

_Everyone: YEAH!_

**_(Everyone has a piece of the cake and Manisha opens all her presents)_**

**_(4:30pm)_**

**_(Manisha, the other girls, the family and friends are at a restaurant having Manisha's birthday dinner)_**

_Imani: Maaan this is delicious_

_Manisha: Ikr_

**_*All of a sudden, out of the middle of nowhere...a guy comes and...*watch the video. Start at 1:41 and stop at 2:20. By the way it doesn't hit Manisha and her sisters, nor does it hit theirs cousin _**_Abby and Alexis__** *the fraternal twins of Reginae Carter* and their other cousin Lilah *the daughter of Lourdes Rodriguez *: **_**_ watch?v=diy24unKVTQ_**

**_This is what Abby looks like: _******

**_This is what Alexis looks like *the one in the middle. And I'm acting as Alexis in this story, so that photo and Facebook is mine, you can add me if you want to, I don't mind*: . ?fbid=180452965316231&set=a.180452928649568.46306.100000545878813&type=3&theater_**

**_This is what Lilah looks like: . _**

**_Play this song while reading *Start from 1:08 till finish*: watch?v=AHCYujF2M4o_**

_Manisha: Oh my god...I can't believe what I just saw...?_

_Paris: I know...?_

_Abby: This is terrible_

_Paris: What are we gonna do...?_

_Manisha: Ok now, since this is a very serious situation...we're gonna have to try and do something about this problem and solve it_

_Abby: And bring everything back to normal again_

_Imani: Right..But where's the guy that did this...he was just hear?_

_Manisha: He's must have run off somewhere...and he must be causing havoc all Atlanta...But don't worry girls...with our super powers...we're gonna CATCH this crook and PUT HIM in jail where he belongs_

_All the girls: YEAH!_

_Manisha: Now common girls, let's go_

_All the girls: Ight!_

**_(They all set off on search for the guy)_**

**_(Half an hour later)_**

**_(The girls are walking around together searching for the guy until..._**

_?: Hello PowerPuffGirls __***Devious voice***_

**_*All the girls turn around*_**

_The girls: __***Gasp***_

_Manisha: YOU!_

_?: Yes, it's me...THE BLACK AND WHITE KING! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

**_NOTE:_**_He is an evil super villain_

_Alexis: THAT'S your name?_

_The Black and White King: Yes!_

_Imani: More like the Black and White GHOST!_

_All the girls: __***Laughing***_

_The Black and White King: How DARE YOU! Insult me..POWERPUFF!_

_Imani: How DARE I INSULT you...how DARE YOU come into our city...and START causing havoc and turning the whole place BLACK AND WHITE, PLUS making EVERYONE HERE LIFELESS!...HUH!...YOU explain THAT!_

_The Black and White King: Ooooh...so now you want me to EXPLAIN huh!...Well...if you girls REALLY wanna know how...you girls are gonna have to WAIT AND SEE! _

**_*He uses his electricity power and zaps the girls except Alexis and Abby*_**

_The PowerPuffGirls and Lilah: AIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_Alexis: OH NO! __***Basix Johnson impression***_

_Abby: OH MY GOD!_

**_*Meanwhile..._**

_The Ghost of Bahja: Oh THIS GUY did NOT just zap my daughter?_

_The Ghost of Breaunna: That BASTARD! __***Balling her fists***_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: You KNOW WHAT GIRLS!...I have a PLAN up my sleeve for THIS LOSER!...And I know just EXACTLY what we're gonna do...and as long as we have the power of the GHOST!...WE gon DO THIS! Yah HEAR!_

_The Ghost of Bahja and Breaunna: YEAH!_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Let the GAMES! Begin..._

**_*The Ghost of the OMG girlz disappears*_**

**_*Meanwhile Back with the Black and White King, Abby and Alexis...the girls are running up to the other girls lifeless bodies until The Black and White King disappears away with them to another mysterious place*_**

_Abby: Oh my god he disappeared with the girls?_

_Alexis: We know it's just the 2 of us now...but we GOTTA find this freak and POUND him!_

_Abby: And GET the GIRLS back!...before he does something evil to them...?_

_Alexis: RIGHT!_

_Abby: Let's go_

**_(The girls go out to search for them)_**

**_(Meanwhile in the Black and White King's lair..._**

**_NOTE: The PowerPuffGirls and Lilah are chained up and are hanging on his wall_**

_The Black and White King: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...NOW to finally get started on my __**"evil"**__ plaaaan __***the alarm on his watch starts ringing* **__Oh well look at the time...its 5 O'clock..Time for my 30 minute nap! __***Talking joyfully***__...and then my evil plan will begin... MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

**_*He goes to his room and takes his nap*_**

**_*After 30 seconds...The Black and White King suddenly wakes up to a strange noise..._**

_The Black and White King:__***Scratching his head* **__what the hell was that? _

**_*One of his picture frames suddenly went flying across his room and then smashed itself against the wall and dropped on the floor...The Black and White King jumps out of his bed in great fear..._**

_The Black and White King: OH MY GOD!...WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE...?_

**_*All the lights in his room start flickering, then all the lights in his entire lair do the same thing...and they suddenly all shut off..And he hears something smash in his kitchen to the floor..._**

_The Black and White King: WHAT IS THIS?...WHO'S IN MY HOOOOOUSE?..._

**_End of Chapter 4_**

**_Chapter 5 coming soon..._**

**_Hahaaa..Cliff hanger...Who do yall think could be in his house...?_**

**_Stay tuned to find out..In..._****_"The PowerPuffGirls"_**


	7. Who's My Mother

**_Chapter 5 _**

**_(Continuation of Chapter 4..._**

**_Play this song while reading: (Scroll down till you see the video in the multimedia)_**

**_ watch?v=xrHK8MkZcw0_**

**_*All the lights in his room start flickering, then all the lights in his entire lair do the same thing...and they suddenly all shut off..And he hears something smash in his kitchen to the floor..._**

_The Black and White King: WHAT IS THIS?...WHO'S IN MY HOOOOOUSE?..._

**_*He turns around to look behind him and sees the Ghost of the OMG girlz glowing lightly*_**

**_Play this while he's screaming at the sight of them: watch?v=pVY1-v97Mic_**

_The Ghost of the OMG girlz outfits :__** . ?fbid=316914658452039&set=pb.100004005225272.-2207520000.1377085398.&type=3&theater **_

**_Manisha, Lilah, Paris and Abby's outfit:_** **_ . _**

**_Alexis's outfit: . 7774/83307774/pics/3111302761_1_14_ _**

**_Imani's outfit *: alexiss_outfit/set?id=93212874_**

**_*The black and White King starts running as fast as he can while the OMG girlz are flying after him *flying like ghosts lol* until he reaches his bathroom and closes the door behind him and locks it. He then starts sliding down against the door in fear until his bum hits the floor and he's sitting down. As soon as he takes a deep breath and says "Thank God", the light in his bathroom suddenly open and The Ghost of Zonnique appears in his room and says "BOO!" then he screams to the top of his lungs and gets up and tries unlocking the door, but can't, so he then smashes the door open and runs out into the kitchen and shuts that door and locks it. When he finishes breathing heavily, he opens the lights and sees The Ghost of Bahja standing right in front of him and she says "Hello Gregory, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" The Black and White King then says, "*Puts his hands on his head*AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAAAAME AAAAAAAAAAHHH" Bahja continues laughing while he runs out the kitchen and runs to the living room. When he gets there he bumps into something...when he looks up he says "Oh, I'm sorry Madame, I was jus-..Heeey WAIT a minute...AAAAAAAAAAAHHH" He tries to run away from her until he stops right in his tracks to see The Ghost of Zonnique and Bahja standing in front of him..._**

_The Black and White King: __***He drops down to the floor on his knees and puts his hands over his head and bending himself while shaking in fear***__ OH MY GOD WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME? WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE HERE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE..WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM MEEEEEEEE? __***In tears***_

_The Ghost of Bahja: What do we want from you?__** *giving the wtf look***_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: We WANT you to let our girls go_

_The Ghost of Breaunna: And FAST!_

_The Black and White King: Wait! Those BRATZ! Are your DAUGHTERS?_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Yes! And DON'T! Call them BRATZ cuz they NOT! OK!_

_The Ghost of Breaunna: YEAH!...now WHERE ARE OUR CHILDREN! HUH!...WHERE ARE THEY?_

_The Black and White King: I will NEVER tell you...NEVER!_

_The Ghost of Bahja: LISTEN Boy!...if you DON'T tell us where they are, and we end up FINDING them ourselves...you will SEE what we will DO to you next! And I'm DEAD serious!_

_The Black and White King: Oh WHAT NOW! YOU think that you can HURT ME or DO ANYTHING! Like the GHOSTS yall are!...well GUESS WHAT! You can't do ANYTHING to me...because I!...am The Black and White King...MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...so GET Yo UGLY GHOST ASSES OUT of MY LAIR! YAH HEAR!_

_The Ghost of Breaunna: Ooooh, YOU are messing with the WRONG GIRLS Boy!...lets go and find them, girls_

_The Ghost of Zonnique and Breaunna: YEAH!_

_The Black and White King: Hey WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOI-..._

**_*The girls disappear*_**

_The Black and White King: DANMIT! NOW I'm gonna get it_

**_*Haha idiot, Lol, ok...The OMG girlz end up in his laboratory were they see the PowerPuffGirls and Lilah chained and hanged up on the wall all knocked out and in bad state*_**

_The Ghost of Bahja: Oh my god...look at what he DID to them __***Pissed***_

_The Ghost of Breaunna: That BASTARD!_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Ok girls...we're gonna take them down from the walls _

_The Ghost of Bahja and Breaunna: Ight_

**_*The girls use their ghost powers and break the changes of them making the PowerPuffGirls and Lilah fall from the wall and the OMG girlz catch them on time. Zonnique grabbed her daughter Manisha, Bahja grabbed her daughter Paris, and Imani grabbed her daughter Imani and niece Lilah too. As they looked at their little girls, tears suddenly came streaming down their eyes, then they wiped their tears as the girls started to wake up*_**

_Manisha: __***Flickering her blurry eyes***__ Huh?...where am I__**...*She wipes her eyes until she gets a clear a view***__ Huh? Who are you __***she jumps as she realises the Zonnique is a ghost***__ OH MY GOD YOUR GHOSTS!__***Pointing at them***__...AIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!...GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOSTS!_

**_*The Other girls get their clear view of things and start screaming, then all 4 of them start running around while crying and screaming in panic*_**

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Girls, girls, its ok, I know we're ghosts but we're not gonna hurt y__**-*she was cut off***_

_Manisha: NO!...YOU'RE GHOSTS!...and you're PROBABLY EVIL ONES TOO!_

_Paris, Imani and Lilah __***Except Manisha***__: YEAH!_

_The Ghost of Bahja: No, no, nooo...you got it all wrong...we're the guardian angels of everyone in your family, and we've been watching you 4 since the day you were all born until today...and we've come to rescue you and get you guys out of this place and back home, and that Black and White dude kidnapped yall and brought yall here to his lair...so we're here to rescue you...please believe us and trust...ok...please __***In tears***_

_Manisha: Guys what do you think __***in tears***_

_Paris: Yeah...I think we should __***in tears***_

_Imani and Lilah: Yeah, we agree __***in tears***_

_The Ghost of Bahja: Group hug? __***holding her arms out in tears***_

_All the girls including the Ghost of Zonnique and Breaunna: Yeah __***in tears***_

_Manisha: But can we even hug you guys, you know, cuz your ghosts? __***in tears***_

_The Ghost of Bahja: Of course you can __***smiling in tears***_

**_*They all group hug each other and cry, then 2 people suddenly run inside the laboratory..._**

_Abby: What on earth is going on here?_

_Alexis: Yeah...and who are they?_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Well...you see...we're ghosts_

_Abby: WHAT!_

_Alexis: YOU'RE GHOSTS! __***Terrified***__ (Basix Johnson impression)_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Yeah I know...but you see...we're also the guardian angels of your entire family...so we've been watching out for all you for the past 13 years now...and as you can see we came here to save them lot...we saw the whole thing_

_Abby: Really?_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Yeah_

_Alexis: Man...You guys are heroes_

_Abby: I know right_

_All the girls __***Except the OMG girlz***__: YEAH!_

_The Ghost of Breaunna: Awwwwww thanks you guys...we really appreciate it_

**_*The Black and White King walks in*_**

_The Black and White King: Oh...uurrrrmmm?_

_The Ghost of Breaunna: Yeah WHAT?_

_The Black and White King: Urm..I'ant afraid of no __***Clicks his fingers***__ Ghost_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Oh you __***Clicks her fingers***__ WILL be_

_Manisha: YEAH! After they __***Clicks her fingers* **__KICK Yo ASS!_

**_*Manisha, Abby, Lilah, Alexis, Imani and Paris start laughing while the OMG girlz smirk at The Black and White King*_**

_The Black and White King: __***Clenches his fists***__ Gggrrrrrrr, I swear your ALL GOING to GET IT one day, POWERPUFFGIRLS! And YOU TOO Ghosts!_

_Manisha: Oh really...well we would ALL like to see you TRY!_

_All the girls and OMG: __***Laughing***_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: __***Laughing***__ that's my daughter_

_Everyone except Zonnique: What?_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Oh nothing...ahehe __***scratching the back of her neck***_

_The Ghost of Bahja: __***Nodding her head***__ Ooooh ok then._

**_*They suddenly hear police sirens outside*_**

_Abby: Oooooh..Weeelll what do you know, the police is outside to come and pick you up..Gregory_

_Imani: urgh, THAT'S his Name?_

_Abby: Yep_

_Imani: Weeeiirrrrd?_

_All the girls and OMG: __***Laughing***_

**_*The Black and White King gets up from the floor and suddenly starts charging after Imani, Then Manisha blocked Imani so he wouldn't be able to get to her...Then he suddenly decides to grab Manisha's arms and pulls her towards him, and he pushes her on the floor and then gets on top of her...and he punches her in the stomach deeply and really hard with full strength*_**

_Manisha: URGH! __***In tears***_

_Paris: Oh my god?_

_Abby, Alexis and Lilah: __***gasps***_

_Imani:__***Shaking her head***__ I CAN'T believe you Gregory?_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: You JUST PUNCHED MY DAUGHTER!_

_The Black and White King: SO!...Do I CARE?_

_Manisha: YOU BASTARD! __***She screamed in deep tears***__ YOU JUST PUNCH ME SO DEEP IN THE STOMACH..YOU HURT ME...ON MY BIRTHDAY! __***She screamed in deep tears***_

_The Black and White King: Today's your birthday?_

_Manisha: YEEEEEES! __***She screamed in deep tears***_

**_*Manisha suddenly gets a big sharp pain in her stomach*_**

_Manisha: __***She makes a bloodcurdling scream***_

_Paris: OH MY GOD SHE'S BLEEDING! *Pointing at her*_

_Everyone: *Gasps*_

_Paris: WE NEED TO HELP HER UP!_

**_*Paris and Abby run to Manisha and they help her up and start walking her to a chair while she cries and screams in great agony*_**

_The Ghost of Zonnique: LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER! __***She shouted in mighty anger***_

_The Ghost of Bahja: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!_

_Lilah: YOU'RE A MONSTER!_

_The Black and White King: Oh why thank you __***sarcastically***_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: You REALLY THINK this is a joke huh!...well GUESS WHAT!_

_The Black and White King: What?_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Yo beauty, Babydoll...you know the drill_

**_*The OMG girlz start walking up to him*_**

_The Black and White King: Hey w-w-w-wait, what are you guys gonna do to me...no..no..NOOOOOOOOO!_

**_*Zonnique starts off by jumping on him and punching him in the face multiple times, and she get off him. Then Bahja comes in and picks him up by the hair and starts slamming his face on the floor multiple times until she stops. Then Breaunna grabs his arm and pulls him up till he's standing, then she punches him in the face and head buts him*_**

_The Ghost of Breaunna: Alright now, Imani your turn_

_Imani: YAAAAAAAAAY!_

**_*Imani punches him in the face and pushes him over, she gets on top of him and starts scratching his face a lot, she then gets of him*_**

_Imani: Ight, Paris, you next_

_Paris: Yes! _

**_*She picks him up and throws him up in the air. As soon as he falls down reaching her level she kicks him, making him fly till he makes a big smash in the wall*_**

_Paris: Abby and Alexis, you're up_

_Alexis and Abby: Ight!_

**_*Alexis pulls him out of the smashed wall and spins him round and kicks him to Abby, who then kicks back until they do the twin slam on him*_**

_Lilah: Looks like I'm up_

**_*Lourdes uses her powers and makes an electrical wire, which she uses to grab on to his neck and swing him round and round until she lets go and makes him smash into another wall*_**

_Paris: Ok, Manisha, are you ok now?_

_Manisha: Well yeah, I think I do kinda feel a lot better now, but I'm still weak_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Let me help you out_

**_*Zonnique uses her ghost powers and heals her, and Manisha stands up from her chair*_**

_Manisha: Hey, I feel so much better...thanks Zonnique_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Your welcome baby_

**_*They both hug each other*_**

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Now go and get him girl_

_Manisha: __***Smiles at her***_

**_*Manisha walks up to him and grabs him by the hair, spins him round and then slams him to the floor*_**

_Manisha: THAT'S what you GET for HURTING ME!_

_The Black and White King: Urgh whatever_

**_*Zonnique uses her powers and grabs his neck with her electricity power lifting him up*_**

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Now DON'TCHU EVER!...DO THAT TO MY DAUGHTER AGAIN!...DO YOU UNDERSTAND!_

_The Black and White King: Y-y-yes Zonnique_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: GOOD!_

**_*The police suddenly walk into the room*_**

**_NOTE: The police cannot see the OMG girlz nor hear them_**

_Officer: Hey, is everything alright in here?_

_Manisha: __***Stepping her right foot on The Black and White King's head***__ Yeah...us PowerPuffGirls just __**"dealt"**__ with this __**"crook" **__here lying on the floor like the lifeless __**"mime"**__ he is_

_Everyone: Ahaha_

_Lilah: Lol that's funny_

_Manisha: I know right_

_Officer: Yeah, hehe_

_Manisha: Now..take this __**"crook"**__ to __**"prison"**_

_Officer: Yes Madame_

_Manisha: Thank you_

_Officer: __***winks at her***_

_Manisha: Urm...__***to herself* **__eww?...perv __***LOL***_

**_*The 2 officers pick up The Black and White King from the floor and they handcuff him, and everyone goes down the stairs until they reach the door that leads to outside*_**

**_*As The Black and White King is about to be put in the car..._**

_The Black and White King: You may have won __**"This time"**__ PowerPuffGirls!...but one day...III'LL be BACK!...to FINISH you all_

_Abby: Urgh! As IF! __***Being bitchy***_

_Lilah: ! __***being bitchy***_

_Manisha: Um..bye __***gives him a blow kiss* *being bitchy***_

**_*All the girls laugh at him as the police are placing him in the police car. And they drive off*_**

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Wow Manisha that was a good one_

_Manisha: Thanks __***winks her***_

_All the girls: __***laughs***_

_Manisha: Ok now girls...we're gonna do something special_

_Everyone: What?_

**_*The PowerPuffGirls first undo the damage of The Black and White King and then..._**

**_Watch this video*skip to 0:32 and stop at 2:33. And ignore the clown. Alexis is playing the red guitar and Lilah is playing the green, and Abby is playing the drums, but Manisha, Paris and Imani having standing microphones instead and are just singing the song while the other girls play the instruments: watch?v=XdBDbGEdyEM_**

_Manisha: So urm...looks like you guys will be going right_

_The Ghost of OMG girlz: Yeah __***sigh***_

**_*The OMG girlz were just about to live until..._**

_Manisha: Urm, before you go..can I ask you a question Zonnique?_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Yeah sure_

_Manisha: How come you kept calling me your daughter?_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Urm..that's not important right now...maybe some other time_

_Manisha: Oh...urm...ok...so I guess I'll see you again another time_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Yep_

_Paris: Can we all have one more last group hug_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Yeah sure_

**_*They all group*_**

_The PowerPuffGirls, Lilah, Abby and Alexis: Goodbye_

_The Ghost of the OMG girlz: Bye girls_

**_*They hold hands and disappears, and the other girls go home along with everyone else*_**

**_(Back at the Mansion..._**

_NOTE: This is just Manisha and Jacob L talking_

_Manisha: Hey dad_

_Jacob L: Yes darling?_

_Manisha: Who's my mother?_

_Jacob L: ..._

**_End of chapter 5_**

**_Chapter 6 coming soon_**

**_What do yall thinks gonna happen next?_**


	8. An Unxepected Surprise?

**_Chapter 6 _**

**_(2 Years Later)_**

**_(Wednesday 16_****_th_****_ November 2011)_**

**_Manisha's POV_**

**_So as you all know...2 years have past...and I'm now 15 years old...and my dad STILL hasn't told me who my mother is yet...I'm SO PISSED OFF ABOUT that!...I STILL can't believe that he won't tell...I mean...this is "my" mother...and I have the RIGHT! To know who my mother is...and still..I do have a feeling of someone who might be my mother...but I doubt that its Zonnique...cuz you know...she's just to young...and plus I don't even know when she died or if she even had a child...so yeah..No "way" she's my mum...I definitely believe that my mother is still possibly alive and kickin it somewhere in America...but I don't know where...and I do hope that one day I'll get to see my mother_**

**_End of POV_**

**_Manisha's outfit: manishas_outfit/set?id=93450415_**

**_Paris's outfit: pariss_outfit/set?id=93451020_**

**_Imani's outfit: imanis_outfit/set?id=93451533_**

**_Abby and Alexis outfit: abby_alexis_outfit_twins/set?id=93452312_**

**_Lilah's outfit: lilahs_outfit/set?id=93452683_**

**_(6:00pm)_**

**_(The Mansion: /images/00/31/08/63/houses-mansion_ _**

**_By the way Manisha's room: . /tumblr_m9b5keFlIn1r6q5yuo1_ _**

******_(Manisha, Imani, Paris, Alexis, Abby and Lilah are in Manisha's room just messing around for fun on Instergram, then the lights suddenly shut off... _**

**_NOTE: The camera is filming everything. And the Ghost of the OMG girlz is with them once again without them seeing or hearing them_**

_Abby: Hey?..What the hell just happened?_

**_*The lights suddenly reopen again and..._**

_?: Hello girls_

_All the girls: AAAAAAAAHHHH!_

_Abby: IT'S THE BLACK AND WHITE KING!_

_The Black and White King: HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!...you guessed right __***smirks***_

_Manisha: WHAT DO YOU WANT HERE YOU FREAK?_

_Paris: YEAH!..WHY ARE YOU IN OUR HOUSE?_

_The Black and White King: Weeeelll...I'm not here to cause any trouble...but I am here just to give yall a little message...a __**"shocking"**__ one __***smiles evilly***_

_Abby: Ok?...what is it then?_

_The Black and White King: Weeeeellll...let's just say that urm..Urrmmmm...that Manisha's mum is __**"Dead" *Smiling evilly***_

_Manisha: W-wait...w-w-w-w-w-w-what?_

_The Black and White King: I said that your mum is __**"Dead"**__ Manisha __***smiling evilly***_

_Everyone: __***Remain Dead silent***_

_The Black and White King: Oh..And did I forget to mention that is __**Zonnique Pullins AKA Star from OMG girlz**_

_Everyone: WHAT!_

_The Black and White King: Yes...and this is __**"all"**__ the truth...I swear on my mother's grave that I'm __**"not"**__ lying..Trust me __***smiling evilly***_

**_NOTE: Yall know he's telling the truth...remember chapter 2 of this story..If you're not sure go and read it now...it's called "That Halloween Night"_**

_Manisha: I-I-I-I-I can't believe this __***tears begin to stream down her eyes***__ how did she die? __***in tears***_

_The Black and White King: She was shot 3 times in the stomach by group of 4 boys along with 2 of her __**best friends (Paris and Imani's mum) **__at midnight on Halloween in 1996, when you were just a month old..She's been dead for 15 years_

_Everyone __***except Manisha***__: Oh my god?_

**_*Meanwhile with the Ghost of the OMG girlz..._**

_The Ghost of Zonnique: I can't believe this is happening? __***in tears***_

**_*Flash Back..._**

**_Meanwhile, Zonnique is slowly dying as Roc Royal walks up to her and says..._**

_Roc Royal: Hasta la Vista, Baby__*Arnold Schwarzenegger impression*_

_Zonnique: Roc no __***She says quietly in tears***_

**_(Roc Royal shoots in her the stomach one more time and she dies instantly)_**

**_End of Flash Back_**

**_*The Ghost of Zonnique starts crying*_**

_The Ghost of Bahja: its ok Zonnique...don't cry __***rubbing her back while tears stream down her eyes***_

_The Ghost of Breaunna: Yeah..Everything's gonna be alright __***rubbing her back tears streaming down her eyes***_

**_*Manishagets up and runs out of her room all the way downstairs and through the front door while crying deeply. The other girls run downstairs..._**

_Lilah: Auntie Sandra, Uncle Daniel, Uncle Issa, Manisha just ran outside into the road crying, we gotta go catch her QUICK !_

_Sandra: Oh my god, ok common everyone lets go NOW! __***African accent/dialect***_

**_*They all run outside after Manisha*_**

**_*While Manisha is running..._**

_Paris: MANISHAAAA!..WAAAAIT! __***in tears***_

_Manisha: NOOOOO!...JUST LEAVE ME ALONE __***Crying badly***_

_Paris: BUT MANISHAAAA! __***in tears***_

**_*She continues running until a car comes as she runs into the middle of the city road full of thousands of people, and the car runs over her*_**

_Paris: MANIIISHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! __***In deep tears***_

**_*Paris runs up to Manisha along with others behind her, and they start crying hysterically as the driver comes out of his car and runs to them..._**

_Paris: MANISHA WAKE UP PLEASE! __***Shaking her***__ YOUR BASTARD OF A DRIVER WHY DID YOU RUN OVER MY SISTER!_

_Driver: I'm really sorry I-I-I have really bad eye sight and can't see long distant things in the dark I'm really sorry...please forgive me...I beg of you..I had no intension of this happening I-...I'm a doctor..You can bring her in my car and I'll drive to my hospital ok, just please I'm sorry __***Shaking in tears***_

_Sandra: Alright, alright, it's ok sir, we forgive you, now lets just get my niece to the hospital right away ok __***Crying badly***__***African accent/dialect***_

**_*The Driver and Sandra carry Manisha from the floor and put in the back of the car, then driver sits back in the driver's seat, Sandra sits next to him, and Paris and Imani sit at the back with Manisha, Then Issa runs to the driver's window, and the driver puts his window down..._**

_Issa: Doctor, could you wait here for us quickly so we can get our family car and follow you, our house is just there __***points to it in deep tears***_

_Driver: Ok, but please be quick_

_Issa: Ight __***in deep tears***_

**_(Issa and the others run to the family car and they all jump in, then the driver starts driving to the hospital while Issa follows from behind)_**

**_(6:30pm)_**

**_(2 hours later)_**

**_(8:30pm)_**

**_(New York City Hospital)_**

**_(Manisha is sleeping in the hospital bed and everyone comes in and she wakes up)_**

_Paris: Hey Manisha, how are you now?_

**_*She hugs her*_**

_Manisha: I'm ok, but I'm still in a little bit of pain but I'm fine, and the doctor said that there's no broken bone or anything, but he did also say that I'm still gonna feel some pain every now and then in my lower legs and my..Chest since..He ran over them_

_Paris: Ooooh ok __**O_O**_

_Manisha: Yeeeaaah? __**O_O**_

_Everyone: __***Laughs***_

_Sandra: So eeeehh..When can you go home __***African/accent dialect***_

_Manisha: the doctor said I can go in 4 hours, cuz he still needs to make sure that I'm really ok_

_Sandra: Ok then, no problem..We'll just go back home and come back in 4 hours time ok __***African accent/dialect***_

_Manisha: Ok then, but I wanna put my clothes on now so I don't have to do it when yall come back_

_Sandra: Ok do you want me to help you_

_Manisha: Yeah please_

**_*She helps Manisha put her belly top and mini skirt back on*_**

_Manisha: Ok then, ima sleep now, see yuh_

_Everyone: Byyyee_

**_(They all leave and Manisha jumps back on the bed, puts the covers over herself and goes back to sleep)_**

**_(3 hours later)_**

**_(11:30pm)_**

**_(Manisha is sleeping peacefully until someone starts calling her name..._**

_?: Manisha _

_Manisha: __***Beggining to wake up***__ mmm __***moves her head a little***_

_?: Manisha_

_Manisha: __*** she sits up and Starts blinking***__ Huh..Who's there? __***tired***_

**_*Manisha gets a clear view and sees the Ghost of Zonnique*_**

_Manisha: M-M-...Mum? __***tears begin to fill her eyes***_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Yes baby its mommy __***in tears***_

**_*Zonnique runs up to her and hugs her*_**

_The Ghost of Zonnique:__***hugging her* **__I can't believe all of this happened? __***in tears***_

_Manisha: __***Hugging her***__ I can't believe you're __**"actually"**__ my mother...and is __**"that why"**__ you kept calling me your daughter the other time I saw you__***in tears***_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Yes baby __***in tears***_

**_*They break the hug and Zonnique gives Manisha a kiss on the forehead and hugs her again, then all of a sudden..._**

_Play this song while reading:__** watch?v=RNuUgbUzM8U**_

_Manisha: Urgh! _

_The Ghost of Zonnique: What's wrong sweetie?_

_Manisha: I just got a cramp in my stomach __***It becomes bigger***__ UUUUUURRRRRGGGH!_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Oh my god Manisha, what's going on with you?_

_Manisha: I don't know mamma __***it becomes worse***__ AAAAAAAAHHH_

**_*She falls off the bed while trying to get down from it. She vomits on the floor and starts crying*_**

_Manisha: MOMMY PLEASE HELP ME! __***Continues to cry hysterically***_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: It's ok Manisha, don't worry, mommy's not going anywhere ok __***rubbing her back***_

_Manisha: __***She gets a very intense pain***__ AAAAAAAAA!...I FEEL LIKE I NEED TO TAKE A CRAP! __***Continues to cry hysterically***_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Wait...you feel like pushing?_

_Manisha: YES! I FEEL LIKE PUSHING SOMETHING!..BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS? __***Continues to cry hysterically***_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Manisha?...are you pregnant?_

_Manisha: MOM! _

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Ok, I'm sorry baby_

**_*Obviously "not" LOL*_**

_Manisha: Mommy it hurts...IT HURTS!..UUUURRRGGGH I'M IN SO MUCH PAIN! __***Continues to cry hysterically***_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: __***She hugs on to her and starts stroking her head and rocking back and forth***__ Ssssssshhhhhh, just hold on baby..Be strong_

_Manisha: OH GOD! __***She suddenly starts pushing***__ AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Manisha, what are you doing?_

_Manisha: CAN'T YOU SEE WOMAN!...I'M PUSHING WHAT EVER IT IS OUT OF ME __***Continues to cry hysterically***_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Oh lawd! Ok, ima hold your hand_

**_*She grabs on to Manisha's right hand*_**

_Manisha: __***Pushing***__ UUUUUUURRRRGGGHH! __***Continues to cry hysterically***_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: __***Zonnique looks underneath and sees a head***__ what the?_

_Manisha: What's wrong! _

_The Ghost of Zonnique: I can see...a head? __***confused***_

_Manisha: WHAT!...a HEAD?_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Yes! A head!...now push one more time_

**_*Manisha makes bloodcurdling scream during her final push and a baby comes out and starts crying (12:00am *Midnight. Thursday 17_****_th_****_ November 2011*)*_**

_Manisha: __***She looks down and sees the baby***__ Oh my god? __***in tears***_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: I can't believe...so you "were" pregnant?_

_Manisha: I didn't even know I was Pregnant? __***in tears***_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: This is really strange...oh and the baby's a girl?_

_Manisha: I never thought I would become a mother this soon?__** *in tears***_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: I feel just the same way about become a grandma?_

**_(Stop the song here)_**

**_(30 Minutes later)_**

**_(12:30pm)_**

**_(The family walk into Manisha's room to see the most shocking thing of their life's..._**

**_NOTE: As soon as they walk in they can see and hear Zonnique_**

_Sandra: Oh my god...Manisha?...ZONNIQUE...? __***African accent/dialect***_

_Paris, Imani, Abby, Alexis and Lilah: AUNTIE?...MANISHA...A BABY?_

_Issa and Diggy: __***Standing still and Speechless in confusion to what their seeing lmao***_

**_*Jacob L suddenly runs in and..._**

_Jacob L: Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-...Zonnique? _**_*tears streaming down his eyes*_**_Manisha...A baby?_

**_*Jacob and Zonnique run up to each other and they hug as Jacob spins her around and picks her up, then puts her down and kisses her*_**

_Jacob L: Oh my god I never thought this would ever happen __***in deep tears***_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Me neither __***in deep tears***_

**_*They kiss and hug each other again*_**

_Sandra: MY BIG SISTA! __***in deep tears* *African accent/dialect***_

_Zonnique: MY BABY SISTER! __***in deep tears***_

**_*They hug each other, and everyone joins in and creates a group hug*_**

_Lilah: Hey Manisha...who's baby is that?_

_Manisha: Its mine __***looks down***_

_Everyone __***Except Zonnique of course***__: WHAT!_

_Manisha: Yes!..I know...I didn't even know I was pregnant...I had __**"no"**__ symptoms or signs of this?_

_Jacob L: How did this happen? *shocked and confused*_

_Manisha: The thing is...I don't know...I have __**"no idea"**__ how I became pregnant? __***in tears***_

_Sandra: .unbelievable? __***African accent/dialect***_

_Jacob L: So darling __***talking to Zonnique***__...you helped her give birth without you 2 realising it yeah_

_The Ghost of Zonnique and Manisha: Yup!_

_Everyone: __***laughs***_

_Manisha: And it was a __**"very painful"**__ experience__** -_-**_

_Everyone: __***laughs***_

_Jacob L: So is it a boy or a girl?_

_Manisha: A girl_

_Paris, Imani, Abby, Alexis and Lilah: YAAAAAAAAY!..A GIRL!_

_Manisha: Ahaha_

_Sandra: So have you thought of a name for her yet?_

_Manisha: Actually yes I have_

_Abby: Oh my god tell us her name __***jumping up and down excited***_

_Manisha: I've decided that I'm going to name her after the one person that I've been wondering about all my life...so her name shall be...Zonnique..Jailee...Latimore_

_Everyone: __***Speechless***_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Oh my god __***covering her mouth with her hands and smiling in tears of joy***_

**_End of Chapter 6_**

**_Chapter 7 coming soon_**

**_What do yall think of this chapter?_**


	9. Unexpected News at an Unexpected Time

**_Chapter 7 _**

**_(Saturday 31_****_st_****_ December 2011)_**

**_(9:00am)_**

**_(The Mansion)_**

**_Manisha's POV_**

**_Wow...I can't believe its new years eve already, can't wait till 2012, its gonna be great. Anyways, Zonnique, my baby, just woke me up from my sleep crying like the little cute baby she is, hehe, anyway, I'm changing her diaper, and she just loves kicking me, she's so adorable...but still...how did I even get pregnant in the first place?...Yeah, so, as I finished changing her diaper, I got her dressed, then I went downstairs carrying her with her head on my shoulder, and I went to the kitchen and warmed up a bottle, then I started feeding her when a special someone payed me a visit..._**

**_By the way this what the baby looks like: . /9315814a670332b667206f26ad5b52d0/tumblr_mkajf76uC 31rsmkvzo1_ _**

_Manisha: Hey mamma_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Hey Sweetie, did you sleep well?_

_Manisha: Yeah I did mamma_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: That's good, and did my sweet little granddaughter sleep well too?_

_Manisha: She sure did_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Awwww I'm happy, can I hold her?_

_Manisha: You sure she's not just gonna go through you and fall right?_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Manisha!_

_Manisha: Sorry mamma, I was just joking_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: It's ok_

_Manisha: Come get her_

**_*Zonnique goes up to Manisha and slowly picks up baby Zonnique from Manisha's arms*_**

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Hello Zonnique, did you sleep well __***tickling her tummy* *baby voice***_

**_*The Baby starts laughing*_**

_Manisha: Awwwww, mamma you're so cute with her_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: I know right_

_The Ghost of Zonnique and Manisha: __***Laughing***_

_Manisha: Hey mamma?_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Yeah?_

_Manisha: Can I ask you a question?_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Yeah sure go on?_

_Manisha: Do you have any possible Idea of how I became pregnant...cuz I just don't know...and the worst thing about it is that...I don't even know who the father is? __***she starts to cry***_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Ooooh Manisha...I really don't know either, but don't worry, I'm sure that everyone's gonna help you find the father and find out how this happened ok, come here baby don't cry_

**_(Manisha walks up to her and hugs her)_**

**_(14 hours and 55 minutes later)_**

**_(11:55pm)_**

**_(Time Square)_**

**_NOTE: The Ghost of the OMG girlz are present as usual. But can't be heard or seen for now._**

_Manisha: __***Holding baby Zonnique in her arms***__ Oh my god you guys, I'm sooooo excited, there's only 5 minutes to go_

_Imani: I know right_

_Manisha, Imani, Paris, Abby and Alexis: WOOOOOOOO_

**_(4 minutes later)_**

**_(11:59pm)_**

_Sandra: Eh, everybody look, Lady Gaga just launched the ball, there's only 1 minute left__** *pointing to the ball* *African accent/dialect***_

_Paris: My gosh 2012 HERE WE COME!_

**_Watch this video*you stop the video where you want to after 1:44*: watch?v=GUZXRlgHzvY_**

**_(Hahaha, Sunday 1_****_st_****_ January 2012, Happy New Year Lmao)_**

_The Whole Family: HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

_Sandra: BONNE ANNÉE!_

_The Whole Family: __***Laughs***_

**_*Diggy suddenly walks up onto the stage to ask abc for a request*_**

_Diggy: Urm, excuse me_

_Abc: Yeah?_

_Diggy: Urm, I have really important request...would you mind, if I could talk through this, __***referring to the microphone***__ I have something, very important that I want to say to my daughter Paris_

_Abc: Yeah sure, by the way aren't you Daniel Simmons?_

_Diggy: Why yes I am_

_Abc: Oh my god yes, I know, yeah you have daughter called Paris_

_Diggy: That's right_

_Abc: Ok here you go_

**_*He gave him the microphone and starting talking..._**

_Diggy: Hey everybody...could I have your attention please_

**_*All the music and noise went down and everybody turned to face him*_**

_Diggy: Paris, could you please come on up on here?_

**_*Paris walked up to the stage and went up*_**

_Abby: What do you think is going on?_

_Manisha: I don't know, but we're about to find out_

**_*Meanwhile..._**

_The Ghost of Bahja: Oh my god, why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

_The Ghost of Breaunna: Don't worry Bahja, everything's gonna be ok_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: Yeah don't worry_

**_*Back to Diggy and Paris..._**

_Diggy: I have some very..shocking news to tell you __***Tears begin streaming down his eyes***_

_Paris: Dad, what's going on...Daddy what's going on?_

_Diggy: Do you remember the times that you always used to ask me about your mother..but I wouldn't tell you__** *in tears***_

_Paris: Yeah?_

_Diggy: Well...it's because...your mother...is Dead __***in deep tears***_

_Paris:...__***tears begin streaming down her eyes***_

**_End of Chapter 7_**

**_Chapter 8 coming soon_**

**_What do yall thinks gonna happen next_**

**_Stay tuned to find out...in "The PowerPuffGirls"_**


	10. A Happy New Year

**_Chapter 8 *Continuation of Chapter 7*_**

**_Play this song while reading*Copy and paste the link on another tab*: watch?v=OjrN0TarajU _**

**_(Recap..._**

**_*Back to Diggy and Paris..._**

_Diggy: I have some very..Shocking news to tell you __***Tears begin streaming down his eyes***_

_Paris: Dad, what's going on...Daddy what's going on?_

_Diggy: Do you remember the times that you always used to ask me about your mother..But I wouldn't tell you__** *in tears***_

_Paris: Yeah?_

_Diggy: Well...it's because...your mother...is Dead __***in deep tears***_

_Paris:...__***tears begin streaming down her eyes***_

_Diggy: I'm sorry Paris...I'm so sorry __***in deep tears***_

_Paris: No...__***she breaks down to the floor* **__NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! __***in deep tears***_

**_*She starts screaming and crying hysterically as Diggy goes on his knees to her level and hugs her tight while crying with her*_**

_Everyone: Awwwwwwww_

_Abc: My god...as you can all see here tonight, this is a very sad and touching moment for all of us, isn't that right Mr Clark?_

_Dick Clark: Yes, Jake, it is, a very, sad and touching moment, of anyone's life tonight...I just hope that they can go through this new year in happiness...and may her dear mother, rest in great peace_

_Abc: Amen man...Amen_

**_*Back to Diggy and Paris..._**

_Paris: Daddy why did my mummy die..why? __***Crying hysterically***_

_Diggy: I don't know sweetie pie...but let's just hope to God that we find out one __***Crying hysterically***_

_Paris: Yeah...and anyways...who is my mother...who is she...what was she like...and what's her name? __***Crying hysterically***_

_Diggy: Your mother...was a fellow member of the OMG girlz...and her name was Bahja Rodriguez, AKA Beauty...and she was the most caring, most loving person I've ever met __***Crying hysterically***_

**_*As soon as he said that...it all came back to her...she had finally realised that one of the 2 friends that Manisha's mum was shot with was her mum...and that she had been talking to her Ghost the WHOLE time without even realising that she was her mum...it devastated her..._**

_Paris: I can't believe this...so she was also shot too...but by who daddy, and WHY..I WANNA FIND OUT WHO KILLED HER! __***Crying hysterically in anger***_

_Diggy: Pleeeeaaase Paris, just calm down, now is not the time...this is a new year...its 2012 man...we gotta get up from this floor and be prepared to face 2012 with excitement __***Crying hysterically***_

_Paris: Yeah well...they do say that the world is gonna end this year...on the 21__st__ December...but I ALREADY just realised that it was the end of the world for me since they the day my mother died...I was only 3 weeks old...I was just a baby..not even a month yet...and my mother dies...On the Halloween Night of 1996...she's been dead for now 16 years...I just can't live with that fact right now...I REALLY CAN'T! __***Crying hysterically***_

**_*Diggy detaches from her and holds on to her upper arms with both hands and looks her "direct" in the eye..._**

_Diggy: No Paris...that's NOT true...and I know that's how you FEEL...right now...but you just gotta know that it's NEVER been the end of the world for you...NOR will it EVER be...ok!...Now I KNOW that your a VERY strong girl Paris...and STRONG girls NEVER give up...and besides...your a POWERPUFFGIRL...And a FELLOW PowerPuff should NEVER give in to the negative...but they should ALWAYS follow the positive light...do you understand Paris...just follow that Positive light...ok...and you know another thing...your mother loved you oh so very much...and she still does...right NOW at this MOMENT!...And she wouldn't wanna see you like this...she would want to see you happy and rejoicing yourself on this glorious new years day...and I BET you that this world is NOT gonna end...yet..not until God comes to take us for rapture...and I don't think that God said he would come on the 21__st__ of December did he? __***Crying hysterically***_

_Paris: Yeah __***nodding her head while crying hysterically***_

_Diggy: Good...now I want you...to get up from this floor and CELEBRATE 2012 LIKE NO OTHER DAY__**!*he talks in excitement while still crying in tears of sadness and joy***__...And still remember that your mother's presence is with you every day and minute of your life...and she will NEVER!...Leave your side...and NEITHER will God too...Alrigtht? __***Crying hysterically***_

_Paris: Yeah dad __***Starts wiping her tears***__ Your right *Wiping her tears while getting up from the floor* NOW LETS GET THIS NEW YEARS PARTY STARTEEEEEEED!_

_Diggy: __***Jumps up from the floor***__ THAT'S MY GIIIRRRRLLL! __***Wipes his tears off quickly***_

**_*Everyone starts cheering and clapping as the music begins to play again and everyone starts dancing, and the rest of the family decided to go up front to join Diggy, Paris, and all the famous celebrities like Lady Gaga, Justin Bieber ect. Then all of a sudden..._**

_Justin Bieber: Hey Paris?_

_Paris: Yeah? *__**turning her head round to him sliming***_

_Justin: Urm...I don't know how to tell you this, but...I've had a huge crush on you since the first day I set my eyes on you...and I've always dreamed of us dating and being together...so I'm going to ask you this..._

**_*He gets on his knees and holds her right hand, and everyone's attention turns to them..._**

_Justin: Paris Shamoni Jada Simmons...will you be my girl even though we're only 2 years apart..that's not to bad is it?_

_Paris: Of course it's not...and of COURSE I'll be your girl...and I've had a crush on you for some time too Justin_

_Justin: Really?_

_Paris: Yeah...I love you Justin_

_Justin:...I love you too Paris __***kissed her hand***_

**_*He gets up from the floor and they have their romantic New year's kiss as everyone is cheering, clapping and whistling for them...meanwhile with The Ghost of the OMG girlz..._**

_The Ghost of Bahja: Oh my god...my daughter is growing up...my daughter is growing up __***In tears of joy***_

_The Ghost of Zonnique: I know right?_

_The Ghost of Breaunna: This is soooo cuuuute _

**_*Now with Abc news live..._**

_Abc: Weeeeelll it looks like things are all well and jolly again for Paris, don't you agree Mr Clark?_

_Dick Clark: Yes indeed I do, I mean just look at this..who would have thought that a fellow PowerPuff and the famous pop start would become the next and first big celebrity couple of 2012_

_Abc: I know right, LOVE IS IN THE AIR PEOPLE!...what a WONDERFUL start to the New Year, Happy 2012 everybody_

**_(The Magical New Year's celebration continued for the rest of the hours until finish time)_**

**_End of Chapter 8_**

**_Chapter 9 coming soon_**

**_What so yall think of this chapter?_**

**_And what do you think of big new celebrity couple _****_(JustinXParis)_**


	11. CAST CALL!

**_I need 5 people to be an Evil Super Villain for me_**

**_Name of Super Villain: _**_(It can be yourself, a super villain group, a made up super villain or a real existing super villain)._

**_Age: _**_(Any)._

**_Super Powers: _**_(They can have super powers or they don't have to have super powers, or they can be made up ones)._

**_Personality: _**_(Any)._

**_Their Evil Dream: _**_(What's the main evil target they want to achieve)._

**_ONCE I'VE SEEN ENOUGH ENTRIES DOWN IN REVIEWS SECTION, I WILL THEN CHOOSE MY 5 LUCKY SUPER EVIL VILLAINS! GOOD LUCK YALL _**


End file.
